


Rite of Passage

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben just wants love, I'm Going To Hell For This, Inexperienced rapist, M/M, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest, at least it's warm there, but he gets it all the wrong ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben watches Luke sleep.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anon Works, Nonconathon 2020





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Ben watched Luke sleep. Luke, his uncle, the one who'd brought balance back to the force. The hero of the galaxy, who everybody worshiped.

But was he really worth all that worship? Ben had heard stories of the rebellion often enough. The war days that his parents and uncle rarely discussed, keen instead on rebuilding the world and living in peace.

Luke was handsome, a man in his prime. Ben hadn't spent much time thinking about other people. His fellow trainees sometimes mentioned being attracted to other people, how beautiful this or that person was. They never mentioned Ben. They never approached Ben for their clumsy fumblings.

It was fine. Ben didn't need them. He had Luke, right there, lying prone in front of him. Luke's blond hair and his deep lines in his face only added to his allure. The strength of him, the experience.

This was the same man who had fought Darth Vader. Who had fought his own father.

Ben could admit that he was jealous. He had often dreamed of breaking free of his parents and showing the world what traitors and hypocrites they were. How they treated him, their own son, as less important than their cause. 

What cause could be more important than their family?

But apparently it ran in the family. Leia and Luke both hated their father. Ben hated all of them too. They had denied him his birthright! He could have been worshiped as the grandson of Darth Vader, rather than ignored as the son of Leia Organa.

On the bed in front of him, Luke stirred in his sleep, his brow furrowing. Did he sense Ben there? Was he dreaming of something unpleasant? Was he dreaming of Ben?

Ben ran his fingers over Luke's jaw. When Luke's mouth parted, he pressed his finger inside. It was so warm in there, so moist. His cock jumped, thinking about how it would feel to have that warmth sucking him off.

There was no reason he couldn't get that, he realized. He had the strength for it. Luke might have been a Jedi master, but Ben was still his pupil, powerful in his own right. And was it not a right of passage for every trainee to surpass their mentor?

He withdrew his fingers, and careful not to wake Luke, he used jedi robe sashes to tie Luke's wrists and ankles to the bed frame. He used the firm knots his father had taught him how to make, back when Han believed Ben might become a proper pilot.

When that was done, he undid his zipper and withdrew his cock, pushing aside the cloth of the jedi robes, then climbed onto the bed to straddle Luke's shoulders. He wondered how long it would take Luke to wake once he had his cock stuffed in there. Did people sleep through that? Ben decided to make a game of it.

He placed his fingers inside Luke's mouth again and pulled it wide very slowly. Luke looked like he was caught in a yawn. When Luke next inhaled, Ben brought his cock up to the tip of his lips. And he kept his cock there, waiting, while Luke breathed warm air all over. Amazing that Luke hadn't woken yet. Ben was getting hard just from this--but he needed more. He wanted to know what everybody else meant when they talked about sex.

It would be all the more delicious that Luke would be his first time! Because Luke sometimes looked at Ben like he thought Ben wasn't worthy, like he hated Ben, even though all Ben ever wanted was for Luke, for somebody, for anybody to acknowledge that he was strong and important in his own right.

When next Luke breathed, Ben slowly slotted his cock into Luke's mouth. For one glorious moment, all Ben could feel was the searing heat. His cock jerked and precome dribbled out. It took all of Ben's effort not to slam forward the rest of the way. He waited another moment while Luke slept on, and then he shifted his hips forward slowly, slowly, slowly. It was delicious torture. 

Finally he was almost fully seated inside Luke, those lips stretched wide around his cock, and he was delirious with pleasure. But he was so overcome with arousal that he overbalance, and he gripped Luke's hair to steady himself.

Luke's eyes popped open, and he screamed, the vibrations so wonderful that Ben's hips jerked forward and he spilled into Luke's mouth. Luke struggled against his bonds. He coughed and Ben's come dribbled out of his cheeks.

Ben had never seen anything so beautiful before. It was only a shame that he wouldn't be able to brag about this to the other jedi. They would be so jealous, knowing that he'd had Luke's lips around his cock. Luke Skywalker had sucked him off! All while asleep!

Before Luke could get the idea to bite, Ben pulled out. He smiled at his uncle and rubbed his cock along Luke's jaw. "You were amazing. I can't believe you slept through most of that."

"Ben? Why? Why did you?"

"Because I could! Why shouldn't I? I loved and admired you, but you kept ignoring me! I thought I would show you my devotion." Ben grudgingly pulled off of Luke and curled up against Luke's side, his cock still hanging out. It was a bit sore, but he rubbed against the side of Luke's leg anyway, just because he could.

"This isn't right!" Luke said. "You should only do this with somebody who loves you back."

It was no surprise that Luke didn't love him. Nobody loved Ben.

It didn't matter. Ben would make everybody fear and respect and love him anyway.

He watched while Luke struggled against the bonds, and wasn't even worried about Luke eventually getting free. What was he going to tell people? That he'd fucked his nephew? He doubted Leia would look kindly at Luke anymore after that.

For once, Ben felt far more powerful than his uncle. He felt almost as powerful as Darth Vader.


End file.
